


Thanks For Everything:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Consensual, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny does a favor for Garcia, & they both realized that they have feelings for each other, So Danny makes the move & asks the Communications out,  Are they successful at confessing their feelings?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles", Read my other two, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Everything:

*Summary: Danny does a favor for Garcia, & they both realized that they have feelings for each other, So Danny makes the move & asks the Communications out,  Are they successful at confessing their feelings?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles", Read my other two, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Penelope Garcia was having trouble with her hot water heater, She was cursing up a storm, & she can not believe that the fucking thing won't cooperate, It was about time to give up, when she remembered Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's offer to call him, if she needed anything, **"Maybe, It's time I take him up on his offer"** , she thought to herself, as she reached for her cell, & called him to come over immediately.

 

Danny came over in a tight tanktop & cutoff jean shorts, that fit his ass snuggly & perfect, **"God Damn, Why do I do this to myself ? !"** , she thought to herself exclaiming, She cleared her thoughts, & let the poor man in, She explained, "I think it's holding out on me, I mean I try to fix the damn thing, but it won't do anything, Can you help me out here, Sweetness ?", The Blond Man said with a smile, "Of course I can, Girl, I used to help my uncle fix these things in the summer, to earn some pocket money", She showed him where the heater was.

 

Danny got to work immediately, He shed his tanktop off, & grabbed the tools that he needs, He thought to himself, **"God, I am falling hard for her, & she sure doesn't make it easy, when she wears those outfits, to show off her cleavage, She does on purpose, & I think that she likes doing this"**, he thought to himself with a smile, & he whistled, as he worked. He knew that he had it bad, since first meeting her, but this was totally insane.

 

Garcia was getting them some ice tea, & she stopped dead in her tracks, at the sight of Danny shirtless, & muscles bulging, as he was working hard on his task at hand, She cleared her mind of all of the dirty thoughts that she had going in her mind, & said clearing her throat, "Ummm, Ice Tea ?", Danny turned around, & smiled, nodded his "thanks", & took the offered glass of the refreshing liquid.

 

 **"I will be dead in a week, He is smoldering hot, looking like this"** , she thought to herself, She knew that she had it bad, but does he have the hots for her ?", she really hopes so, otherwise she can't handle the rejection, & would die, if it's true. "Fuck this", Danny blurted out, & went straight for Penelope, & kissed her passionately,

 

The Heat really risen, as the blond bombshell kissed him, & his upper body, licking her way down to the promise land, She couldn't wait, she had to have him, He moaned, as she was teasing his muscular abs, & decided to have fun with them, Before things get out of hand, He stopped her, smiling that he has no regrets about this, cause this was a long time coming, He knew that he owed her a date, & decided to get up the courage to reask her out on a first date, Before they take the next step in their new relationship.

 

"Penelope Garcia, Would you go out with me on a date ?", he asked with a dazzling smile, & his dimples showing, She suddenly felt like goo, whenever she is around him, They took a moment to comppose themselves with ice tea, & cool themselves off with the air-conditioning, that is going on in the room,  The Communications Expert looked at the loudmouth detective, & answered with a smile of her own.

 

"I would love to, Yes, I would love to go out with you", which made the blond man very happy to hear, "You just made me the happiest man on Earth, Baby Girl, I promise you that you won't regret saying _" yes"_ to me", The Voluptuous & Chunky Woman said with a confident smile, "Oh, I know I won't", They shared one last passionate kiss, Danny showed her that the heater worked, & then told her seductively, "I would be calling you soon, _**Miss Garcia**_ ", & his new girlfriend said equally seductively, "I will be waiting by the phone, **_Detective_** ", He put his shirt back on, & she walked him out & said, "Danny, Thanks for everything", & the shorter man replied, "It's my pleasure". They both decided a cold shower will help, til they have their date, They both went on with their day, with a smile on their faces, & feeling so much better, Now that they confessed to each other, how they felt about each other.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
